A variety of types of heat exchangers conventionally exist, such as the heat exchanger disclosed in JP-A 2011-99664. In the heat exchanger disclosed in JP-A 2011-99664, heat is exchanged between a refrigerant flowing in the interior and passing air passing the exterior.